


Неделя

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда тебе восемнадцать, а родители оставляют дом на целую неделю, так и тянет попробовать что-то новое. Алкоголь и секс, вместе и по отдельности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Ну и как тебе Карен? — Джеймс откидывается на кровать и затягивается косяком, смотря в потолок. Когда слегка сладковатый дым проникает в легкие, он отдает сигарету обратно Майклу. 

Его родители уехали на неделю в отпуск, оставив дом ему («Тебе уже восемнадцать, Джейми, поэтому мы с мамой решили, что тебе можно доверять! Не разочаруй нас!»), поэтому, естественно, друг почти переселился к нему, благо его родителям наплевать, где шляется их отпрыск. 

— Карен? — Майкл вскидывает брови, будто вспоминая, кто это, потом морщится в знак неодобрения. — Ни о чем. Трахнул ее, пообещал позвонить, а она даже и не вспомнила, что не дала мне свой номер, — он затягивается, жмурясь от приятной эйфории во всем теле. В комнате Джеймса полумрак и, кажется, дым клубится у флуоресцентных звезд и комет, наклеенных на потолок. Майкл помнит, что им было девять, когда они наклеивали эти звезды с Джеймсом. Тогда они обожали «Star Trek» и бредили космосом. 

— Как будто, если бы не забыла, ты бы перезвонил, — Джеймс отлично знает своего друга и широко улыбается. Во всем теле легкость и немного щекотно, как будто он надышался гелием. Он вытягивает из пальцев Майкла почти докуренную сигарету, затягивается в последний раз, слегка обжигаясь, и выкидывает окурок в чашку из-под кофе, стоящую на тумбочке.

— Ну, кто знает, — Майкл улыбается самодовольно и спрашивает в свою очередь: — А как та девушка из актерского кружка? Уже залез к ней в трусики? Или, скорее, это должны быть кружевные панталоны. 

Джеймс качает головой, переворачиваясь на бок и смотря на Майкла с прищуром. Иногда ему кажется, что они с ним словно заключили пари — кто с большим количеством девушек переспит до выпуска. Почему-то ни один из них не может строить нормальные отношения. Да и что это вообще? Джеймсу с девчонками скучно, ну, кроме постели. Это с Майклом весело.

— Нет еще, Моника верит в высокие чувства. Я читал вчера ей сонет Шекспира, — у Джеймса нет ни таких мышц, ни мужественности, какие есть у Майкла, но девочки ведутся и на яркие глаза в сочетании с подвешенным языком. Поэтому, наверное, счет у них равный. — Не знаю, что они все в нем находят, мне куда больше нравится Уэлш, однако, боюсь, они вряд ли оценят цитаты оттуда. 

Майкл смеется, тоже отрицательно качая головой и глядя ему в глаза. 

— Думаю, ты можешь даже петь им песенку про алфавит, если будешь вот так смотреть своими глазищами, никто не устоит, — глаза у Джеймса правда необыкновенные, яркие, глубокие, сейчас взгляд кажется немного затуманенным. А ресницы темно-каштановые, золотистые на краях, ужасно пушистые. Невозможно оторвать взгляд от них, но Майкл и не пытается. Зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии? 

Они дружат еще с детского сада, хотя все и изумляются. Такие разные — молчаливый Майкл, спокойный и немного медлительный, и Джеймс — подвижный, говорливый, быстрый и ужасно острый на язык. Макэвой всегда был инициатором их проказ, а попадало чаще Фассбендеру, потому что учителя никак не могли поверить, что мальчик из хорошей семьи с рыжеватыми кудряшками и невинным взглядом голубых глаз мог придумать закинуть петарды в школьный унитаз. 

Кажется, в этот раз инициатором снова выступает Джеймс, а может, они тянутся друг к другу одновременно, сознание чуть притормаживает, когда губы Майкла накрывают горячий рот Джеймса. Получается немного неуклюже, они сталкиваются носами, привкус у поцелуя едва сладковатый, но Майкл притягивает друга ближе, путает неловкими пальцами мягкие пряди волос, а Джеймс, кажется, улыбается, лаская его губы своими. 

Они даже засыпают вот так вместе, обнимаясь и соприкасаясь лбами и коленями.

***

Утром на удивление нет никакого стеснения, они и раньше часто засыпали в одной постели, правда, не целовались до этого. Но оба списывают все на действие травки и привычно обмениваются шутками за завтраком. 

На следующий вечер, пятничный, Джеймс, конечно, планирует вечеринку века. Майкл, если честно, не большой любитель вечеринок, он предпочитает сидеть где-то в углу с пивом и, возможно, симпатичной девчонкой, а Макэвой обожает быть в центре внимания. Но Фассбендер, конечно, приходит. 

Дом Макэвоев окружен садом, поэтому можно не бояться, что соседи вызовут копов из-за громкой музыки. А музыка орет вовсю, старый добрый британский рок, ведь выбирает Джеймс. Впрочем, подросткам все равно, подо что отрываться — пиво льется рекой, и, наверное, не только оно, но Джеймс ограничивается сегодня им. Он ведь все-таки хозяин дома и должен следить за тем, чтобы гостям было хорошо и чтобы те не уничтожили гостиную. Однако это ничуть не мешает ему танцевать посреди импровизированного танцпола, обнимая за талию все еще не поддающуюся Монику. 

Джеймс не занимается никаким спортом, а в школьном рейтинге кружок актерского мастерства примерно на том же уровне, что и клуб любителей географии, но Макэвой — это исключение из всех правил, поэтому от людей в доме не протолкнуться, все любят его и, конечно, халявную выпивку. Майкл без труда находит себе девушку по вкусу, она, как обычно, шатенка, весьма симпатичная и недвусмысленно льнет к нему. Он чувствует горячее тело под платьем, втягивает носом сладковатый запах ее духов, целуя в шею, и тянет за руку в одну из гостевых спален. 

Они даже не успевают толком поцеловаться, как девушка отрубается, оставляя Майкла возбужденным и слегка офигевшим. 

«Теряю квалификацию», — грустно констатирует он, выходя на балкон, опоясывающий весь дом, и доставая из кармана немного помятую пачку сигарет. Он редко курит — не желает угробить дыхалку и потерять спортивную стипендию за успехи в фехтовании, — но на таких вечеринках хочется. 

И почему-то он ничуть не удивляется, когда видит там же Джеймса, сидящего на столике и беззаботно болтающего ногами. 

— Что, снова отшила? — понимающе интересуется он, протягивая Макэвою пачку. Тот выбивает сигарету, достает оттуда же зажигалку, прикуривая себе и Майклу.

— Она все еще не уверена, что я — тот самый, — Джеймс закатывает глаза, но тут же улыбается, хитро щурится. — А у тебя? Ушел же вроде с Кейси? 

Майкл лишь пожимает плечами, явно не планируя посвящать друга в свой «позор», просто садится на столик рядом с ним, и несколько минут они молчат. Впрочем, им и молча комфортно. 

Окурки летят с балкона тонкими красными точками, а поцелуй в этот раз немного горчит и отдает пивом. Но это совершенно неважно, потому что у Майкла ужасно кружится голова, а Джеймс нагло хозяйничает языком у него во рту. 

Можно списать все на последствие динамо от девушек, но возбуждение накатывает на обоих почти мгновенно, и Майкл совсем не успевает задуматься над тем, что делает, прежде чем расстегнуть джинсы Макэвоя, сжимая его член. 

Это почти то же самое, что дрочить, он ласкает его так, как понравилось бы самому, и Джеймс стонет очень откровенно ему в рот, толкается бедрами и прокусывает ему нижнюю губу до крови, кончая. Оказывается, после оргазма Макэвой расслабляется так, что не может связать пары слов, и Майкл почти на руках дотаскивает его до спальни. Наверное, засыпать, обнимаясь, входит в привычку, но никто из них не против.

***

Суббота наполнена самыми обычными делами — они убирают дом, режутся в видео-игры, истребляя какое-то невероятное количество вредной еды и газировки (миссис Макэвой инфаркт бы хватил), и оба делают вид, что не было ничего такого в пятницу, хотя Майкл, кажется, все еще чувствует горячую сперму на своих пальцах.

Но ночью, когда они пытаются смотреть какой-то третьесортный ужастик, валяясь на безразмерной кровати родителей Джеймса, тот, конечно, не выдерживает. Впрочем, столько времени молчать о том, что его волнует, — это для него почти подвиг. 

— Ты никогда раньше не хотел парня? — Макэвой спрашивает в лоб, смотрит с любопытством, и Майкл даже задумывается на пару секунд, кем нужно быть, чтобы его не хотеть. 

— Кроме тебя? — уточняет Фассбэндер с улыбкой, только сказав, осознавая, что это правда. 

— Я не гей, — зачем-то оправдывается Джеймс, подкатываясь к нему ближе и обнимая за талию. Сегодня они абсолютно трезвые, и поэтому поцелуй звучит как-то по-новому, теперь уже точно не найти себе извинений, и оба признают, что им просто этого хочется. 

— Черт возьми, никогда не думал, что ощущать упирающийся тебе в бедро член так приятно, — Джеймс шепчет изумленно и почти лежит на Майкле, а тот совсем не настроен разговаривать, он скользит губами по его шее, прихватывает кадык, а потом с тихим рычанием впивается в кожу, оттягивает ее, оставляя заметный след, и тихий стон Джеймса служит ему лучшей наградой. 

Одежды сразу оказывается слишком много, и они барахтаются, стягивают друг с друга футболки, путаются в джинсах и белье, и Джеймс первым успевает обнять пальцами напряженный член Майкла. Впрочем, сейчас этого ужасно мало, Макэвой закидывает на него ногу, прижимается пахом и потирается, и это, кажется, самое охуенное, что они чувствовали за всю жизнь, их стоны сливаются в один. Парни прижимаются друг к другу очень близко, Джеймс кусает губы, и так уже ярко-красные, как от помады, а Майкл целует веснушчатые плечи, втягивая глубоко чуть пряный запах кожи. 

Они кончают одновременно, Майкл откидывается на подушки, почти бесшумно выдыхая, а Джеймс громко стонет, дергаясь всем телом. 

— Это какое-то безумие, — Джеймс сонно зевает, не думая даже сдвигаться, и, хотя он далеко не пушинка, Майклу это нравится. 

— А мне все нравится, — озвучивает он свои мысли, целуя влажный от пота висок Джеймса. Касаться вот так — очень естественно, как будто только это они и делали последние десять лет своего общения. 

— Мне тоже. В этом все и дело, — объясняет Джеймс своим особым «для-дебилов» тоном, утыкаясь Майклу носом куда-то в плечо, и почти мгновенно засыпает. Майкл недолго изумляется этой его способности и сам засыпает, не думая о том, как больно им будет утром отлепляться друг от друга.

***

Остаток недели пролетает почти незаметно, они идут к Джеймсу каждый день после уроков, по полной наслаждаясь свободой и друг другом. Раз от раза они все раскованнее и откровеннее в ласках. 

В среду на уроках Джеймс смотрит на Майкла таким раздевающим взглядом, что тому, кажется, вот-вот придется научиться краснеть, а потом они находят пустой класс и целуются до каменных стояков и саднящих губ. 

«Конечно, это чистая физиология и гормоны», — Макэвой еще пытается как-то сопротивляться всему этому, но его тянет к Майклу так, как ни к кому ранее, и, похоже, тому совершенно все равно, что они одного пола и что они друзья. 

***

Конечно, первым сдается Джеймс. Завтра вернутся его родители, это последняя ночь, когда дом весь их, и он тянет Майкла в спальню с очень торжественным видом, как будто собрался на вручение диплома.

— Трахни меня, — неуверенно просит он, и у Майкла что-то внутри обрывается от возбуждения. — Я хотел бы сам, но вдруг это больно, и я должен сначала проверить, — добавляет он, и Майкл тихо смеется, притягивая его к себе за подбородок, и медленно целует, обводит языком губы, с удовольствием чувствуя легкую ответную дрожь Джеймса. Всего несколько дней, а он изучил его тело, как ничье другое, впрочем, про Джеймса можно сказать то же самое, ведь он разминает пальцами его плечи так, что Майкл тает, как податливый воск.

Ему и самому немного страшно, он будет осторожен, но это же Джеймс. С Джеймсом все не так. 

Они снова на его кровати, только в этот раз Майкл подминает Джеймса под себя, почти не давая шевелиться, неторопливо избавляя его от лишней, то есть от всей, одежды. Джеймс куда более напряжённый, чем обычно, и Майкл целует буквально каждый миллиметр его кожи, касается языком светло-коричневых веснушек, будто пытается стереть их, ласкает широкими ладонями горячее тело. Джеймс нежится, поддается его напору, расслабляется все сильнее, и вскоре уже льнет к нему, тянется к его рукам, напрашиваясь на ласку. Майкл облизывает губы и спускается ниже, целуя его в пупок, повторяя губами дорожку рыжеватых волос, спускающуюся к паху. Конечно, он никогда не делал ничего подобного, но сколько раз ему самому делали минет?.. 

Он касается губами напряженной головки, облизывает ее, придерживая член пальцами, и это, оказывается, совсем не так уж сложно, по крайней мере, Джеймс стонет от каждого его движения так, что мозги совсем отключаются. 

— Господи, Майкл, что ты… Ты сводишь меня с ума, ты знаешь? — Макэвой умудряется перемежать стоны шепотом, выгибаясь как можно сильнее навстречу его губам. Майкл все еще неловко ласкает языком, касается нежной кожи зубами, но Джеймс едва сдерживается, чтобы не кончить, потому что одни эти попытки начисто сносят ему крышу, а еще ведь есть и взгляд, который он ловит, стоит только опустить глаза. С трудом он дотягивается до предусмотрительно достанного тюбика смазки и кидает ее Майклу. 

Тот медленно выдыхает, потираясь пахом о кровать, потому что ширинка просто невыносимо давит на член, и размазывает по пальцам прозрачный гель, сильно пахнущий клубникой. Дурацкий запах, наверняка Джеймс держал ее не для себя, поэтому чему удивляться. Майкл осторожно обводит пальцами анус, пока не пытаясь протиснуть их внутрь, потому что Джеймс мгновенно напрягается, весь — сплошной натянутый нерв, и Майкл шепчет что-то ласковое, целует внутреннюю сторону бедер, прикусывает кожу внизу живота, чтобы отвлечь, и толкается двумя пальцами в него, совсем чуть-чуть. И тут же опускает одну ладонь вниз, чтобы сжать свой член через ткань, потому что от одного ощущения того, как крепко мышцы сжимают пальцы, по телу прокатывается сладкая волна. 

Джеймсу немного страшно. Не потому, что он боится боли, нет, ему кажется, что от этого он теряет… какую-то мужественность, что подставляться вот так — это плохо. Но это же Майкл, его Майкл, и в его глазах такая смесь нежности и возбуждения, что Джеймс никогда не смог бы его остановить, даже если бы не сам это все предложил. 

Впрочем, когда он все-таки немного расслабляется, а мышцы поддаются напору пальцев, в какой-то момент становится даже приятно, ну и губы Майкла, вернувшиеся на член, очень помогают. Он добавляет еще палец, и Джеймс не успевает отследить момент, когда начинает насаживаться сам, потому что возбуждение очень острое, даже дышать сложно. Он стонет в голос, а Майкл неверяще поднимает на него глаза: «Неужели правда так хорошо от этого?» Но Джеймс явно ничего не симулирует, он — открытая книга, и эмоции прут из него фонтаном. 

— Пожалуйста, Майкл, я хочу, давай же, — вычленяет Майкл, наконец, что-то из его стонов, и с трудом освобождает пальцы. Нет даже выдержки стянуть до конца брюки и белье, они так и повисают на щиколотках бесполезными путами, но никто не обращает на это внимание. 

Майкл выдыхает коротко, приставляя скользкий от смазки член ко входу, и толкается внутрь. Он тормозит изо всех сил, потому что страшно сделать больно, и у Джеймса глаза широко распахиваются, но когда Майкл пытается остановиться, Джеймс под ним возмущенно шипит и дергает бедрами, не давая этого сделать. 

— Не больно? — Майкл тянется к искусанным губам, целует нежно, но Джеймс тут же перехватывает инициативу, пробирается языком в его рот, целует жадно, почти рыча, и, как тут удержаться, Майкл начинает двигаться. Ощущения захлестывают с головой, так горячо и узко, но больше всего его уносит от реакции Джеймса. Тот уже почти всхлипывает, царапает его спину, особенно когда Майкл вжимает его в кровать, зажимая член между двумя телами.

Кажется, так много секса за одну неделю не было еще ни у одного из них, и только этим можно объяснить, что им удается продержаться несколько минут, когда ритм становится совсем сумасшедшим, но Джеймс первый выгибается дугой, вскрикивая, широко распахивая глаза, когда по телу будто проходят электрические разряды. Он сжимает Майкла в себе так, что тому почти больно, но все равно безумно хорошо, и он ненадолго отстает от Джеймса, впивается зубами в его плечо, кончая с тихим рычанием. 

Через пару минут, когда пелена блаженства немного отпускает, Майкл нежно целует красный след на коже, потом попавшиеся на глаза веснушки, основание шеи… Джеймс тихо смеется и чуть прикрывает глаза, шепчет: «Неугомонный», но в действиях Майкла сейчас совсем нет никакой эротики. Он выходит из Джеймса, чуть сползает набок, чтобы не придавливать больше своим телом, и обнимает одной рукой. Нужно в душ, причем им обоим, хочется пить, но получается только вот так лежать друг у друга в объятьях. Джеймс закрывает глаза, наверное, опять вот-вот отрубится, и Майкл выдыхает быстро, пока тот не уснул совсем. 

— Кажется, я люблю тебя, — и Джеймс приоткрывает глаза, смотрит с непонятным выражением и чуть улыбается.

— Только сейчас понял? — не язвить он не может ни в каком состоянии, но тут же заглаживает свою вину. — Кажется, я тебя тоже. 

Это, конечно, ничего особо не меняет, просто Майкл прижимает его к себе еще ближе и широко улыбается.


End file.
